Más que mil palabras
by soledad1985
Summary: A través de sus emociones y gestos Booth y Brennan dicen mucho, serán lo suficientemente valientes para decir TE AMO?
1. Miradas

Otra noche más despertando con el mismo sueño: sus ojos clavados en los de él, rogándole que luche, diciéndole que él podía lo

**Mi segundo ****fic****... Gracias por los ****reviews****, ****espero que lo que sigue les guste, lo actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Ni ****Bones****ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de la fabulosa ****FOX**

_**Capítulo 1: Miradas**_

Otra noche más despertando con el mismo sueño: sus ojos clavados en los de él, rogándole que luche, asegurándole que podía lograrlo. Seeley Booth llevaba las últimas dos semanas teniendo la misma pesadilla: "Fat Pam" intentaba dispararle a Bones, él se ponía en medio, luego sólo la veía a ella, sus ojos, había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero la voz moría en su garganta mientras veía como el dolor y la angustia atravesaban el rostro de su compañera, de su amiga... de la mujer que lo mantenía desvelado todas las noches desde que no podía estar a su lado para cuidarla, para saber que nadie podía dañarla. Pero lo turbaba más despertar, tratar de descifrar lo que quería decirle antes de perder el sentido.

Salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, cansado dejó descansar su frente sobre el frío cristal. Las últimas semanas habían sido una vorágine interminable: el juicio a Max, Bones poniéndose en el papel de sospechosa, el caso del cantante asesinado, Temperance cantando 'Girls just wanna have fun', algo que había comenzado como un juego y luego se transformó en tragedia, la misión encubierta fingiendo su muerte, despertar en una fría sala de hospital sin la mirada feliz de un amigo o familiar que llorara su agonía. Booth se había sentido tan solo en las últimas semanas como lo había estado cuando era un francotirador y pasaba horas enteras en silencio, sin más compañía que sus pensamientos, sus amargos pensamientos...

Su vista se perdió en el día que empezaba a nacer, en pocas horas más estaría de nuevo junto a ella y le aterraba mirarla pensando que podía mostrarle lo mucho que sus sentimientos habían cambiado en los últimos meses pero también necesitaba encontrarse con la profundidad azul de su mirada, con la paz y la calidez que su presencia le brindaba. Esa misma mirada que lo viera de maneras tan diferentes, que ocultaba tantas cosas pero eran a la vez espejos de su alma. Los mismos ojos que lo reprimieron cuando le dijo a aquel fiscal lo que había sucedido con sus padres fueron los mismos que lo buscaron con anhelo cuando Kenton la secuestró; unos ojos que sonreían, brillaban y lloraban con la misma intensidad, en los que había más promesas que en mil palabras... Podía perderse en ellos, perderse en su dulzura, en su firmeza cuando examinaba un esqueleto, cuando veía algo que para los demás pasaba por alto.

Le gustaba verla trabajar en un caso porque ponía todo su espíritu en ello sin pensar en sí misma, ese compromiso con la verdad y la justicia la volvía más valiosa para él, pero también lograba que su vida siempre pendiera de un hilo y Booth se sentía responsable, él la ponía constantemente en peligro y ya no era una frase trillada para él proteger a su compañera, cuidar de ella significaba devolverle el sol a sus días cuando tenía que dispararle a alguien sólo porque Bones le ayudaría a cargar con ese dolor, significaba tener un descanso cuando al finalizar un caso podía contar con que ella estaría junto a él, significaba que tenía un día más, un nuevo amanecer para hallar el camino al corazón de su compañera.

Compañera... en el último tiempo se habían cansado de repetir que sólo eran compañeros y ahora se daba cuenta que los únicos que creían esa mentira eran ellos dos. Pam solo tuvo que verlos en un par de ocasiones para sospechar que entre ellos había algo más, incluso Sweets había notado ese vínculo que existía entre Bones y él, era difícil ocultarle a ese "niño" disfrazado de psicólogo cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Temperance.

El sol ya asomaba cuando comenzó a ponerse el uniforme, los segundos parecían no pasar, el tiempo se había detenido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Booth estaba nervioso y no por atrapar a un criminal sino porque después de demasiado tiempo volvería a ver a la mujer que amaba..._ "Sí, la mujer que amo y me ama, porque cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en las escalinatas de la corte, cuánto descubrí de ella, algo que era una simple sospecha, una dulce incertidumbre, un juego de 'tiro y aflojo' se volvió real, ahí, en ese momento que sus ojos fueron la luz de su alma. Fue ese instante en que mis fantasías se revelaron verdad"_

Mientras aguardaba entrar en acción se dijo que no esperaría más, porque frente a él se desarrollaba una "realidad" que no le gustaba, no quería siquiera pensar en que llegaría el día de su muerte sin haberle dicho a Bones, su Bones, que la amaba, que la había amado casi desde el primer día, desde el primer instante; tenía que arriesgarse si quería ser feliz, si quería hacerla feliz.

Ese fue el momento que eligió el sospechoso para hacerse presente y fue Bones quien lo salvó, cuando la vio frente a él se dijo a sí mismo que era su chance, su momento, pero algo lo detuvo, como en su sueño las palabras murieron en su garganta y en parte, sólo en parte tuvo que ver la mirada de rabia en los ojos de su compañera, una mirada de rabia que se canalizó directo en un derechazo a su mandíbula... Bones estaba enojada. No, enojada era poco, en su mirada había una ira implacable y sólo un suicida le diría 'Te amo' a esa mujer. Booth tendría que esperar, quizás un par de días si quería seguir fuera de ese ataúd y con la posibilidad de ver en algún momento "Esa Mirada" en los ojos de Temperance.


	2. Sonrisas

Podría decirse que todo el edificio se enteró de la ira

**Ni Bonesni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de la fabulosa FOX**

_**Capítulo 2: Sonrisas**_

Podría decirse que todo el edificio sintió la furia de Temperance Brennan cuando llegó a su departamento, el portazo resonó en todo el lugar. Un grito de frustración salió de su cuerpo, se podía decir que sus ojos ardían y su expresión amedrentaría hasta al mismísimo diablo, agradeció el no haberse encontrado con algún vecino porque todavía tenía ganas de pegarle a algo... y ese algo tenía la maldita sonrisa de Seeley Booth. Un solo golpe no había sido suficiente para canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Había estado dos semanas culpándose de la muerte de su compañero, dos semanas en que emocionalmente había sido un volcán extinto y estaba más acostumbrada a eso que al huracán que se agitaba en su interior en ese preciso momento.

Caminó hacia su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, como una ola los recuerdos la abrumaron: Booth desmayándose tras el disparo, los sonidos de la ambulancia, la espera en el hospital... El médico que decía que habían hecho todo lo posible pero que la herida de Booth era fatal; Angela llorando con desconsuelo pero Temperance sólo sentía que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies y todo se volvía negro queriendo morir allí mismo. Booth había muerto por ella y nada podía cambiar ese hecho.

Pero todo el dolor, toda la impotencia habían sido en vano, Booth estaba vivo y había aparecido ante ella en su propio funeral, de no haber sido una mujer "controlada"- principalmente porque todo el Equipo Forense del Jeffersonian y su psicólogo estaban ahí - el falso entierro hubiera sido más que real. Todo lo que ella había pasado no significaba nada para él así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

- Claro que no tengo de que preocuparme. Pero pobre de vos, Booth porque la próxima vez que mueras... - las palabras la golpearon, la próxima vez sería real, y eso significaría que nunca más vería su sonrisa...

Esa sonrisa encantadora y embustera, con la cual siempre conseguía un sí de Temperance. Había extrañado no verla cada mañana, retándola, poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos y su autocontrol. Seeley Booth era un hombre que sonreía con facilidad y ninguna vez era igual a otra. A veces era divertida, en la gran mayoría si quería ser sincera, Booth se reía de ella, pero nunca para ofenderla; Temperance era capaz de reconocer que agradecía desconocer los íconos culturales de los '90 si eso significaba ver ese gesto en el rostro de Booth. _"Quizás para tenerlo todo no sea necesario saberlo todo" _pensó mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama hacia la cocina.

La vista de los recipientes de comida thai le recordaron las sonrisas reconfortantes que su compañero le había dado a lo largo de los tres últimos años; le habían devuelto la esperanza en más de una ocasión y se preguntó que hubiera sido de ella de no haber estado él ahí. Había sido su luz cuando la oscuridad del dolor la habían rodeado, podía sentir que tras aquella sonrisa simple y dulce se escondían palabras de esperanza, fe, aliento, pero Booth le brindaba todo eso sin decir nada y cuando había perdido el rumbo, cuando sentía que no había mas que dar, sólo tenía que voltear y buscar el rostro de su compañero para hallar el camino a casa.

Booth expresaba tanto al sonreír, cuando estaba con Parker era un niño más que sonreía solo porque había salido el sol o el robot de Zack hacía alguna tonta pirueta, su rostro se suavizaba y dejaba de ser por un instante el Ranger atormentado que vivía en lo hondo de su alma. Si de ella dependiese borraría con gusto todas esas tristezas para verlo sonreír siempre.

En ocasiones sus sonrisas eran cómplices, un gesto que solo era evidente para ellos y la amistad se revelaba como un lazo tangible, real. Pero de alguna forma, mientras cantaba en el escenario a todo pulmón la sonrisa de Booth había dicho otra cosa, algo más profundo que no quería analizar, porque sería ir detrás de esa línea que se habían impuesto. Booth disfrutó ese momento tanto como ella, la felicidad, la paz, los sueños, las verdades no dichas fluyeron al compás de aquella canción de Cindy Lauper.

Cada vez que sonreía pensaba en besarlo...

- ¿Besarlo?- ¿Que diablos estaba pensando? Era su compañero, esos pensamientos ni siquiera deberían existir en su cabeza. _"¿Cómo diablos llegué hasta ahí? Es una locura...toda esta situación debe de haberme alterado tanto que perdí el sentido común... ¡Ja! ¿Besarlo solo porque sonríe? Esas son cosas de Angela"_

Pensando en quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Temperance decidió darse un baño lo suficientemente largo como para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido ese día y apagar las sensaciones que se había encendido en ella al pensar en besar a Booth. Pero no fue nada fácil, una sonrisa traviesa grabada a fuego en su mente la persiguió el resto del día... sabía algo que ella se negaba a reconocer.

_N/A: Para el próximo capítulo, el primer encuentro entre Booth Y Bones tras el falso funeral...Gracias por lo reviews y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi trabajo_


	3. Comidas

**Ni Bonesni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de la fabulosa FOX**

_**Capítulo 3: Comidas**_

_-_ No pensé que quisieras comer conmigo después de todo- dijo un compungido Booth sentado en la habitual mesa que la pareja ocupaba cada vez que iba al Dinner.

- El hecho de estar enfadada contigo no me quita el apetito, Booth- contestó Temperance sentada frente a él pero evitando el contacto visual.

Él bajó la cabeza con pesar, podía sentir el rechazo de su compañera y sabía bien que el moretón en su mejilla no daba nada por terminado; pero estaba ahí y eso significaba algo, ¿no?

- Lo sé, pero hubieras podido comer sola- le replicó con su sonrisa registrada.

Hubiera deseado que no usara esa arma contra ella, era bajo de su parte, no podía resistirse a nada que él dijera mientras lo hiciera con esa sonrisa, pero se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte, al menos por ahora hasta escuchar una explicación por parte de Booth.

- Antropológicamente hablando, todas las sociedades buscan compartir el alimento por varias razones- y con su habitual postura de científica se dispuso a enumerarlas- El momento de la alimentación refleja la necesidad de toda sociedad organizada de estrechar lazos entre sus miembros, por lo regular demuestran como se establecen relaciones de poder, afecto e incluso... bueno, muchos lo usaron como forma de deshacerse de enemigos. Podría estar envenenándote en este mismo momento y no lo notarías, tanto sabores artificiales podrían ocultar unos cuantos venenos- dijo señalando su plato.

Booth dejó con cautela la hamburguesa en su plato y con mirada de cachorro arrepentido, le preguntó:

- ¿Me consideras tu enemigo?

- Digamos que no de la forma literal pero de todas maneras a la larga lo que comes te matará, por lo que hoy no voy a aconsejarte sobre la importancia de una comida sana, es más-dijo llamando a la camarera y cuando ésta estuvo junto a su mesa, ordenó- Una ensalada completa y otra hamburguesa para mi compañero.

Temperance volvió la vista con una mirada de victoria hacia Booth y éste pensó que podría morir de amor allí mismo, en el fondo de esos ojos había alegría porque él estuviera con vida y una picardía inocente que lo alucinaba.

- Gracias, Bones. Realmente tengo hambre.

Temperance no contestó, se limitó a mirar por la ventana mientras esperaba su comida, no hacía más de media hora que había entrado al departamento de Booth reclamándole el porque no le había dicho que seguía con vida y se había encontrado con su compañero desnudo en la bañera, una imagen que sería difícil de sacar de su cabeza y un recuerdo que de seguro estaba tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas. Cuando abandonó el baño, Booth le había gritado que espere y ahí estaban uno frente al otro disfrutando de una comida que debía ser celebración pero sabía a tristeza.

Las palabras de su acompañante la volvieron a la realidad.

- Pese a lo que digas, extrañabas que comiéramos juntos y no puedes negarlo. Soy un buen compañero para este tipo de eventos sociales- como ella continuaba mirando su ensalada como si fuera uno de sus esqueletos, Booth insistió- ¡Tierra a Bones! Podrías fingir que me escuchas al menos.

- ¿Cuántas veces comimos juntos? Acá, en el laboratorio, ya sea thai o un café. Se supone que eso hacen los amigos, compartir, hablar y se supone que nosotros somos amigos pero no fue tu caso, simplemente te lo guardaste.

Booth dejó de lado su comida, tenía que poner toda su atención en la mujer que tenía frente a él, una persona que lo valía todo y a la que tenía muchas cosas importantes que decirle.

-Bones eras la primera en mi lista. Quería que lo supieras, tienes que creerme. Parker, mis padres y tú debían ser informados y como te dije antes, voy a averiguar quien tenía que hacerlo y luego te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata. Su cabeza será tuya.

- ¡No quiero que decapites a nadie, Booth!- le contestó entre el asombro y la desconfianza Temperance.

- Es sólo una forma de decir, Bones. Me refiero a que tendrás su nombre y podrás hacer con él lo que desees.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, sopesando su oferta; Booth podía leer como su cerebro analizaba el ofrecimiento por la forma en que se oscurecían sus ojos, con pereza volvió la vista a su comida, no era el momento para perderse en sus ojos, todavía no.

- Está bien, acepto- y el rostro de Booth se iluminó con unas de esas sonrisas especiales que derretían su corazón, pero siguió hablando porque no quería ir hacia ese lugar- Pero aún así sigo enojada, creo que me debes un plato de papas fritas por lo menos.

Esta vez ambos rieron al unísono, era parte de una disculpa y un perdón, un mensaje secreto entre ellos, una clave de que las cosas volverían a estar igual que antes. Como si ese pensamiento hubiera pasado por sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, la melancolía y la desilusión se mezclaron en sus miradas, ¿era justo perder algo especial para ganar algo en sombras?

_"¿Realmente deseo que todo sea como antes? ¿Por qué una simple estado me da tanta pena? ¿Acaso no es suficiente saberlo con vida? Si hubiera algo que quisiera cambiar y eso nos alejara nunca me lo perdonaría."_ Pensaba Temperance con la vista fija en los ojos del hombre que lentamente había encontrado el camino a su alma.

_"¿Qué diablos estoy esperando? Esta podría ser mi oportunidad, antes del funeral quería decirle que la amaba porque tenía miedo a perderla y ahora no me atrevo porque con lo sucedido hoy, ¿cómo sé que no va a rechazarme? ¿Y si me apresuro y ella huye?"_ Cavilaba Booth perdiéndose en los ojos de Temperance.

La camarera apareció en ese momento para llenar sus tazas de café y llevarse consigo la magia de un momento que podía haberles dado a Booth y Brennan la posibilidad de abrir sus corazones al otro.

- Ni thai ni café- reflexionó Booth mientras ponía azúcar a su bebida.

Con interés Temperance levantó la vista hacia su amigo.

- No sé que significa eso Booth

- Que ninguna de esas comidas fue mi preferida Bones. Reconozco que han sido las más frecuentes, pero nada se compara con tus mac&cheese- agregó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es una forma disimulada de pedirme que vuelva a cocinar para ti? Porque realmente no lo estás haciendo bien

- ¿Quién dijo que quería disimular?- y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó a sus labios- Además inconscientemente es lo que estás deseando, alimentar a tu 'macho alfa'

- Cuando te conviene usas mis teorías, eso no está bien Booth. Y además, odio la psicología.

- Sí, lo sé, pero a veces sirve- con estas palabras puso frente a su compañera una cuchara de pie.

- No me gusta el pie. Y si vas a usar la psicología en mi contra, te devuelvo tu dinero- bromeó Temperance

- Es 'Te pago con la misma moneda', Bones- le aclaró Booth

- Como sea. Sweets dice que inconscientemente me ofreces pie para seducirme, quizás sea eso.

- Buen punto- dijo retrocediendo la cuchara. Pero para su sorpresa, Bones le retiró la cuchara de la mano y saboreó el postre.

Mientras comía y veía como aquella situación descolocaba al pobre hombre frente a ella, Brennan pensó que quizás quería ser seducida por él. Pero los pensamientos se perdieron cuando el teléfono de Booth comenzó a sonar.

- Booth... ¿Ahora?...- miró a Temperance y lo que vió en sus ojos definitivamente le gustó: ¿un inocente coqueteo?. _"Definitivamente hay algo ahí"_ pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario?- siguó hablando por teléfono- Son las diez de la noche... - no podía perderse este momento, pero al otro lado de la línea insistían- Claro, ahí estaremos- colgó con enfado

- ¿Un caso?- preguntó Temperance mientras distraídamente robaba otra porción de pie del plato de su compañero.

- No, Sweets- respondió con fastidio- Quiere vernos ahora- replicó mientras se levantaba a pagar la cuenta y observar con placer a Bones devorar su postre. Nuevamente tendría que esperar_..._


	4. Contacto físico

**Acá está la continuación, gracias por todos los reviews, me alientan a seguir adelante.**

**Ni Bonesni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de la fabulosa FOX**

_**Capítulo 4: Contacto físico**_

-Sé que es tarde y que ninguno de ustedes desea estar aquí- dijo Sweets mirando a la pareja que con cara de pocos amigos lo observaban desde el sillón frente al suyo- Pero dada las circunstancias- continúo- necesitábamos una sesión de emergencia- explicó dando énfasis a sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Sesión de emergencia?- preguntó Booth imitando su tono- ¿Qué eres el Jefe del Estado Mayor? ¿Nos tienes alguna misión secreta?-bromeó.

_"El agente Booth realmente está molesto, de seguro no pudo convencer a la Dra. Brennan de su inocencia y canaliza su ira hacia mí"_ meditó el joven sin saber que dadas las circunstancias de las que lo había sacado, Booth realmente sentía ira hacia él.

- Agente Booth, no tome esto como una broma. Ambos han atravesado una situación en extremo dura, usted – dijo señalándolo- fingió su muerte y usted, Dra. Brennan, creyó muerto a un ser querido, hay experiencias de duelo que debió atravesar lo cual pueden haber puesto en movimiento intensos sentimientos, un tanto extraños para usted.

_"Intensos fueron los momentos que usted arruinó"_ pensó Temperance mirando con irritación al psicólogo.

- Sabe muy bien que no valido nada de lo que dice, no entiendo por qué sigue insistiendo. Se lo dije antes del funeral y se lo repito: La muerte es parte del ciclo de la vida y yo me enfrento a ella continuamente- explicó con más dureza de la que pensó.

-Lo sé, pero Dra. Brennan, este no fue uno de sus casos. El agente Booth estuvo muerto durante dos semanas para usted. Hay algo que analizar, de lo contrario no creo que sea conveniente que trabajen juntos.

Booth que distraídamente contaba las baldosas del consultorio, levantó con brusquedad la cabeza.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?... Ya lo entiendo, intentas chantajearnos pero puedo arrestarte por ello, soy un agente federal- dijo retándolo mientras señalaba su placa.

- Agente Booth, nunca haría algo parecido.

-Miente- dijeron al unísono los compañeros mirándose con una intensidad que les recordó el momento que acababan de vivir.

- ¿Por qué lo golpeó, Dra. Brennan?- preguntó el analista rompiendo el hechizo y dirigiéndose a su paciente.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Es extraño como ustedes buscan siempre el contacto con el otro, de alguna manera siempre... ¿lo habían notado? Bueno, por sus miradas definitivamente no. Vamos a ponerlo en la zona de la verdad, recuerden que aquí todo fluye con sinceridad... - la mirada de sus pacientes lo detuvo.

-¿Después de un año, todavía crees que eso sirve con nosotros?- preguntó con ironía Booth.

Sweets no disimuló su desdén, habían sido sus mejores pacientes pero ese tipo de 'truco freudiano' no servía con ellos dos; pero aunque nunca lo reconocieran la terapia los había ayudado y mucho, aún cuando nada tenía que ver con el trabajo que hacían para el FBI, había conseguido que estos dos descubrieran algo sobre su relación "laboral", algo que podía brindarles mucho más. Lamentablemente se había encontrado con un enorme impedimento: eran dos cabezas duras que se limitaban a repetir: "Sólo somos compañeros" y "Hay una línea que no debemos cruzar", estaba hartos de escuchar esas palabras y quería sacar algo de todo esto porque sino sería él quien comenzaría terapia.

- Está bien, olvidémonos de la zona de verdad. Pero eso no quita el por qué de su presencia aquí. La reacción más sensata por su parte, Dra. Brennan hubiera sido alegrarse porque su compañero seguía con vida, demostrar con sus actos que había echado de menos su presencia, pero por el contrario, demostró mucho más al pegarle que si le hubiera brindado uno de sus frecuentes "abrazos de hombres"- recalcando con comillas sus últimas palabras.

- Sweets, suficiente. No tienes porque darle esa entonación a una simple muestra de amistad, además no son TAN frecuentes... - dijo Booth con exasperación y un poco a la defensiva.

-Sí son frecuentes- lo cortó Temperance casi en un susurro.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia la mujer que había permanecido ajena a la discusión.

- No me estás ayudando, Bones- le dijo Booth por lo bajo.

- Pero es la verdad, tus "simples muestras de amistad" tienen una periodicidad muy alta.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?- preguntó Booth con cautela girándose en el sofá para quedar de frente a ella.

- Bueno, no. Es habitual entre los individuos de una sociedad, y sobretodo por parte de los 'machos alfa' la necesidad de brindar protección física y emocional a su grupo a través de manifestaciones corporales socialmente aceptadas.

- Bones, es más que eso, ¿lo sabes verdad?

A su mente vinieron todas aquellas ocasiones en que Booth la había abrazado, no eran meras demostraciones antropológicas, iban más allá, eran parte de una necesidad real de que alguien la sostuviera cuando su vida parecía derrumbarse y Booth siempre estaba ahí, brindándole un sostén especial; porque los fuertes brazos del agente eran una conexión directa con su alma, con su corazón y rodeada por ellos Temperance había encontrado la seguridad que los años de su infancia no le habían brindado, mirando a su amigo, su compañero, su pilar, asintió levemente porque no había razón alguna, ni juicio supremo que negara que el verdadero significado de esos abrazos eran el cariño, la amistad y el amor.

Sweets volvió a asombrarse de lo fácil que era para ellos olvidarse de que había otra persona en el cuarto, la presencia del otro era un obstáculo para el resto de la humanidad, bueno no si se trataba de un sospechoso o una víctima, los había visto trabajar y podía decir que sabían separar muy bien esos dos mundos, carraspeó para volver a tener la atención del dúo.

- ¿Qué significados le da a esos "abrazos de hombres", Dra.?

Brennan rompió el contacto visual con Booth para hablar con su psicólogo:

- Bueno... ge... generalmente, lo... los abrazos... - Temperance tartamudeaba, algo que no era habitual en ella, necesitaba sacar las palabras de su interior pero no sabía que decir o mejor dicho no sabía como decirlo, por eso girando hacia Booth lo abrazó...

Al principio él se sorprendió por lo repentino del gesto pero luego se dejó llevar, sus manos acariciaron con suavidad la pequeña espalda de su compañera y un gesto de éxtasis cubrió su rostro, ¡había tanto que quería decirle con ese gesto! Pero sobre todo era la forma que conocía para reconfortarla, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien y el dolor daría lugar a la luz de un nuevo día. Para Temperance ese abrazo significaba saberlo vivo, saber que no estaba sola otra vez, que la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente no había desaparecido como todos los demás. Sí, aquella mañana lo había golpeado pero porque había temido que nunca más esos brazos se acercarían a ella para sanar las heridas que otros habían causado en su corazón.

Cuando instantes más tardes rompieron su abrazo, ella se giró hacia un boquiabierto Sweets y le dijo:

- Cuando él me abraza nunca es por trivialidades y si son frecuentes es porque quizás, desde que él llegó a mi vida he atravesado situaciones con las que no puedo lidiar haciendo trabajar mi cerebro, con cada abrazo, Booth me ha ayudado a encontrar respuestas en mi interior que no hubiera hallado de otra manera.

- ¿Agente Booth?- sólo esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sweets, quizás por inercia quizás por curiosidad.

- La primera vez que la abracé un asesino acababa de inventar historias absurdas sobre sus padres, mi intención era consolarla, pero terminé ofreciéndole toda mi amistad y mi fuerza... Sí, necesitamos el contacto porque esa es una de las maneras en las que puedo demostrarle lo mucho que significa su amistad, lo importante que es saber que pase lo que pase, siempre encontraré en sus brazos la voluntad que necesito para no caer en mis pesadillas nuevamente.

Sweets tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper a llorar por lo profundo de los pensamientos de la pareja, simplemente sonrió y con voz profesional, dijo:

- Vayamos al siguiente tema...


	5. Besos

**Acá está el final de la historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews**

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de la fabulosa FOX**

_**Capítulo 5: Besos**_

Seeley Booth no sabía porque estaba más sorprendido si por el abrazo cargado de emoción de Bones o por lo fácil que había sido hablar con Sweets. Estaban en terapia de pareja desde hacía casi un año y en ningún momento se había sentido cómodo para expresar sus sentimientos, es más el psicólogo se quejaba con frecuencia de su falta de elocuencia o de una elocuencia sarcástica que no le permitía usar sus artes de "bola de cristal". Pero que Bones lo abrazara de esa manera, no sólo lo había asombrado lo había enternecido y le había hecho desear que ese abrazo no terminara más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Perdió el juicio?- el grito de Bones lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Se había perdido de algo importante porque ella tenía unas de sus miradas "te voy a patear el trasero".

- Nadie ha perdido el juicio, Dra. Brennan, es un asunto que no hemos trabajado y me gustaría pulir.

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras sus labios se movían en un gesto de ira, Booth seguía sin comprender que había hecho enojar tanto a su compañera, tampoco quería preguntar porque eso lo pondría en ridículo ante Sweets así que de hito en hito el agente repartía su mirada entre Brennan y el psicólogo.

- No hay nada de que hablar- continuó Temperance algo aturdida por el silencio de su compañero que no parecía tan incómodo como ella- El fin justifica los medios, ¿no es así?

-Dra. Brennan, debe de haber algo más profundo porque de eso se trata y es lo que quiero que ustedes expongan, para sentirse liberados, relajados. Creo que esto puede ayudar- Sweets se giró y sacó de una caja... muérdago, un precioso y gigante adorno navideño.

Booth dio un respingo en su asiento, ¿a qué venía eso?. No había visto una maldita hoja de esa planta desde... bueno...

- ¿Qué sucede Agente Booth? Parece asustado, algo alterado – mientras hablaba Sweets balanceaba frente a él el adorno - ¿lo impresiona verlo?

Booth había perdido el habla, ¿por qué ahora que emocionalmente se sentía tan inseguro tenía que poner ante sí un recuerdo que lo intimidaba? No era justo que ese hombre jugara con sus emociones de esta manera, tenía ganas de dispararle en ese preciso momento, borrar de un golpe el gesto de soberbia que había en su cara, un gesto de victoria, Temperance quebró sus pensamientos.

- No lo impresiona, es más no significa nada... Nada, ¿me oye?. Booth me ayudó a lograr que mi familia pasara junta la Navidad por primera vez en quince años... - intentó explicar Brennan.

- Besándola- la cortó Sweets.

La pareja se miró de reojo y rápidamente desvió la mirada, ya era suficiente con lo que el psicólogo decía como para agregar lo que pudiera leer de sus miradas. Nunca habían hablado de aquel beso bajo el muérdago la tarde de Nochebuena, sin preguntas, sin comentarios, ambos habían dado por sentado que no había nada más que hablar del tema, no es que lo hubieran olvidado, eso era imposible, sino que no estaban seguros de lo que habían sentido en aquel momento y por sobretodo no sabían que había sentido el otro.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sweets volvió al ataque:

- ¿Habían hablado de esto anteriormente? Porque es importante que lo hayan hecho, la gente no va besándose por ahí y menos aún dos personas como ustedes que tienen tan presente esa línea que separa el trabajo de la vida privada, ¿no es así?

De no haber estado tan turbados por el tema que el psicólogo quería sacar, habrían notado el tono sarcástico del joven, pero el recuerdo de aquel beso, había revuelto muchos sentimientos y sensaciones en los dos compañeros.

_"Los tengo en mi poder, este es el momento"_ pensó Sweets, volviendo a insistir:

- Dra. Brennan, usted es una mujer de ciencia, de hechos, repasemos los hechos- dijo mirando a Temperance que tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba con dificultad.

- Caroline Julian hizo una apuesta conmigo y yo la cumplí: esos son los hechos.

- Agente Booth, ¿le sorprendió que la Sra. Julian pidiera este pago por su favor?

Booth estaba pálido porque no quería recordar su beso con Bones, su único beso, frente a Sweets, no ahí no así, pero no tenía opción.

- Caroline es una mujer traviesa, le gusta jugar de esta manera- Sweets seguía observándolo como si esperara algo más- ¿Qué?- inquirió Booth nervioso – Bueno, quizás, Caroline quiso aprovechar la... – algo se atoró en su garganta y carraspeó varias veces para tratar de seguir hablando.

- ¿Qué Booth? ¿Qué quiso aprovechar Caroline?- le preguntó con curiosidad Temperance.

- No lo sé- bajó derrotado la cabeza y su cerebro completó la frase por él _"Nuestra química Bones, o quizás Caroline vio la forma en que cada vez que hablas mis ojos se desvían a tus labios" _

- ¿Quién besó a quién?- preguntó Sweets levantando una de sus cejas y mirando a sus pacientes. Instantáneamente los compañeros se señalaron uno al otro.

- Bones, tú... yo quería hablar con Caroline... tú te tiraste a la pileta.

- No sé que significa eso, pero definitivamente... – se interrumpió repentinamente como si tuviera una revelación en ese momento y casi en un susurro dijo- Booth tiene razón, yo lo besé... pero de manera totalmente asexual- explicó rápidamente a la defensiva.

- Sí, tiene razón. Ella me besó- dijo señalándola mientras miraba al psicólogo- Pero fue como besar a su hermano, ella lo dijo.

- ¿Cuantas veces se besaron?- los dos levantaron la cabeza bruscamente, se miraron y casi al unísono dijeron:

- Sólo una

- Claro, esa debe ser la razón. ¿No se dan cuenta? Abrazarse, mirarse, hablar en clave entre ustedes es algo que hacen habitualmente y por eso lo tiene como algo natural de su relación y no perjudica la comunicación, mientras que besarse es algo nuevo, ¿me explico?

- O te estás explicando mal o esperas que te golpee aquí mismo- dijo entre dientes Booth.

- No, su teoría tiene sentido, quizás sólo estemos dándole demasiada importancia a esto Booth porque no es algo normal- como él la mirara como si fuera de otro planeta, ella preguntó- ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- ¿Insinúas que... tú y yo nos besemos aquí? Ok, hasta aquí llegamos- dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando al psicólogo del brazo.

- ¿Agente Booth? ¿Qué pasa?- el hombre lo arrastraba fuera de la oficina.

- Sólo un minuto - dijo cerrando la puerta en las narices de un mudo Sweets.

Cuando Booth volvió la vista hacia el sofá donde su compañera estaba sentada, lo que vio le sacó una sonrisa: distraída como siempre de la realidad, centrada sólo en sus hechos, Temperance balanceaba sobre su cabeza el adorno de muérdago que Sweets les había dado pero antes de poder hablar ella lo hizo primero.

- ¿Por qué lo sacaste de su consultorio? No va a gustarle nada que en medio de una sesión tú lo eches, creerá que conspiramos contra él o algo parecido- dijo aún con el adorno sobre su cabeza.

- Vamos, Bones, estaba tirando líneas y tú picaste como pez hambriento- la mirada de desconcierto de ella sólo podría ser seguida por su registrada frase: "No sé que significa eso" por ello él se atajó- Dijo que debíamos besarnos y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

- Sólo lo hice para ponerlo nervioso y por lo visto lo logramos.

- Sí, claro- dijo Booth sentándose junto a ella.

Por un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio porque dada la situación en la que estaban era obvio que los únicos exaltados eran ellos y no el psicólogo, Sweets se había jugado una carta fuerte y había ganado: tenía al más tenaz de los agentes del FBI y la más brillante antropóloga forense sentados en su oficina como dos niños aterrorizados por un castigo en forma de adorno navideño.

- ¿Por qué lo sacaste de la oficina Booth?- Brennan insistió volviéndose hacia su compañero.

Booth la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, había llegado el momento, él no era un cobarde y se había cansado de esperar el 'momento ideal'.

- Porque si voy a volver a besarte no quiero audiencia- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Temperance se sonrojó y algo se iluminó en la profundidad de sus ojos, pero aun así mostró cierta reserva al hablar, esa era su Bones, temerosa de entregar su corazón pero siempre dispuesta a probar algo nuevo.

- Booth, lo que le dije a Sweets fue simplemente para que deje de hablar, sólo eso.

- No, no lo dijiste por eso y Sweets sólo tiene razón en una cosa esto nos afecta pero en otro nivel.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Temperance – Booth paladeó el sonido de su nombre en sus labios, le gustaba como sonaba- quiero besarte otra vez.

Ella lo miró con cautela y con su habitual inocencia, intentó asir el ramo. La mano de Booth sobre la suya, la detuvo y cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, siguió hablando:

- Quiero besarte en Navidad y Año Nuevo, al amanecer y antes de irme a dormir. Quiero besarte cuando estás triste o cuando estés alegre, quiero besarte hoy y siempre.

Temperance jamás había tenido la sensación de estar soñando despierta, pero definitivamente eso estaba pasando en ese momento. Y por primera vez, su cerebro lo reconoció, estaba enamorada de Seeley Booth, su compañero, el hombre que había impuesto esa línea entre ellos, el que la había rescatado de mil formas posibles, el hombre que habría dado la vida por ella... su corazón ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, lo supo la primera vez que lo vio, supo que él sería el dueño de su destino.

- Y si tengo que ponerme este adorno de muérdago de sombrero para lograrlo, lo haré- continuó Booth terminando con una de sus sonrisas.

Temperance no quiso resistirse más, tomo las solapas de la campera de Booth y lo acercó sus labios, cubriendo su sonrisa con un beso apasionado. Booth la atrajo a sus brazos, necesitaba sentir el calor de su alma, sentir su cuerpo suave cerca del suyo, quería expresarle en ese beso todo el amor y todos los sueños que el futuro les tenía deparado, Temperance deslizó sus manos del torso de Booth a su cuello y abrió su corazón en ese beso, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca iba más allá de todo raciocinio, no había ciencia que explicara lo que ese hombre significaba para ella: era su esencia, su luz, su aire...

Sus labios se desafiaron en un juego de poder, pero pronto emprendieron el camino de dar y recibir, descubrieron la forma perfecta en que se complementaban, porque cuando los de él eran demandantes, los de ella se volvían tiernos y cuando ella se apresuraba buscando más, queriendo saciarse, los de él se brindaban plenamente. Como el oasis en un desierto que brinda al caminante el dulce alivio de su frescura, así sus labios encontraron en el otro el camino hacia las palabras no dichas y los sentimientos escondidos.

Cuando sus cuerpos suplicaron por aire, rompieron el contacto de sus labios sin quebrar su abrazo y apoyando su frente sobre la de Temperance, Booth dijo:

- Me volviste a besar.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero la culpa fue absolutamente de tu sonrisa- dijo mirándolo con una luz nueva.

Esta vez fue Booth quien no pudo resistirse y sus labios volvieron a perderse en la dulzura del otro.

- Ahora la culpa la tuvieron tus ojos, Bones.

-¿Sabes? Esta discusión podría ser interminable, ninguno de los dos cedería.

- Al menos sabemos como terminarla, ¿no?- dijo él volviendo a besarla.

- Un minuto- le dijo ella frenándolo con una de sus manos- Hay algo que hablar antes.

- Bones, si pones a funcionar tu cerebro, no creo que pueda besarte de nuevo- contestó él tratando de acercarse a sus labios.

- No eres gracioso, pensé que mi cerebro era parte de mi encanto.

- Voy a salir perdiendo de esta así que habla- dijo accediendo.

- Te amo.

Booth se sorprendió de escuchar decir esas palabras a la mujer que no creía en el amor y daba sólo explicaciones científicas a las emociones que de él emanaban, pero se supo dueño de esa confección, dueño y conquistador del corazón de la mujer que amaba, y eso era suficiente.

- Yo también te amo- contestó volviendo a besarla como si el mundo dependiera de eso.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sweets se auto felicitó antes de tomar su chaqueta y marcharse de allí, dejando a la ahora sí pareja, disfrutar del nuevo status de su relación. Su misión estaba cumplida.


End file.
